


"This is Ezra."

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inevitable quotepics, Inevitable screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quotepic/"screenshot" of Ezra Storme from my Originals fanfic, Inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is Ezra."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The very handsome man in this picture is the gorgeous Francis Cadieux, male model extraordinaire. :)


End file.
